1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel configured to improve display quality and a display apparatus including the display panel.
2. Discussion
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device (or apparatus) is relatively thin and light weight. An LCD apparatus will typically also consume a relatively low amount of power. As such, LCD devices are used in an assortment of consumer electronic devices, such as monitors, laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc., as well as find implementation in various other devices, such as appliances, signs, vehicles, etc. Conventional LCD devices typically include: an LCD panel to display images based on controlled light transmittance of liquid crystal; a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel; and one or more driving circuits to drive the LCD panel.
Liquid crystal display panels generally include an array substrate upon which gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors, and pixel electrodes are disposed. An opposing substrate including at least one common electrode is typically disposed on the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer is usually disposed between the array substrate and opposing substrate. The driving circuit(s) may include a gate driving part to drive the gate lines and a data driving part to drive the data lines.
As the surface area of an LCD panel increases, a resistance-capacitance (RC) time delay of gate signals transferred through the gate lines and data signals transferred through the data lines becomes more of a factor affecting display quality. For example, the RC time delay of the gate signals may occur in an area relatively far away from the gate driving part configured to output the gate signal. Because the gate signals are typically used to control a charging period of pixels when data signals are being charged to the pixels, a charging ratio may be decreased by the RC time delay of the gate signals. This RC time delay may cause, at least in part, a lowering of display quality in terms of, for example, a lowering of luminance, color mixing, ghosting, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.